Magi Fanfiction: Takes you on an Adventure who knows what's next
by Cassatrophic
Summary: I thought to myself after reading countless of magi fanfics. Why hasnt anyone done one that consists of dimensional travel. All I see is love stories that end up becoming meaningless sex. Not all of them were bad but you get bored of them after awhile. So Im trying to be different. You're a male character. Lost at Sea- by Zedd reminds me of Sinbad alot.
1. Chapter 1: Fantasy Turns into Reality

Chapter 1: Fantasy Turns into Reality The Fifth Magi?!

My brothers always told me never to leave the T.V. or computer on during a thunderstorm at midnight. The reason for that was because our house was haunted and rumor has it that people who did that disappeared and was never seen from again. The night before I had a dream that might have been a warning for what was going to happen today.

"Wake up (Y/N) it is time to get ready for school. Sato has already made breakfast for us." Sizo said. You opened your eyes to see a bright room because your brother opened the blinds to let the beaming sunlight in. "My eyes they burn" you hissed. "You do this every morning. I know you are not a morning person but school awaits. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast" Sizo lectured. "Alright alright I will be right down" you sighed. You jumped out of bed and threw on your school uniform. Then you went down stairs to go eat breakfast.

"Good morning (Y/N). Did you sleep well?" Sato (Sizo's Twin brother) said. "No, I couldn't sleep well last night. I had this crazy dream last night and what pisses me off the most is that all I remember is me falling from somewhere, then the rest I forgot." You said frustrated then went to sit down at the table with your brothers who had already started eating their breakfast. "It was just a dream don't let it bother you" Sizo said with a little food in his mouth. "Sizo...you shouldn't talk with food in your mouth" Sato advised. You took a glance at the clock. "Oh my! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!" you exclaimed. You stuffed your mouth with the last egg and sausage then you got up and left to go to school. Your school was walking distance, so you did not have to rely on transportation or paying for dorm.

It was your last high school year at Yokoharu Academy which was a private school for boys. You were an average student who usually made good grades though you did not really have any friends just people to talk to. You were also usually late to class and the teacher would scold you for it.

You arrived at school but you were 25 minutes late. You tried to sneak your way into class but Mr. Ikkumi caught you red handed. "(Y/N) You are late again! How is it that you live down the road and you rarely arrive on time." The class started laughing. "Why don't you just live in a dorm instead of living in that stupid haunted house" someone said over the laughter. You held your head down and then blurted out "It is not haunted! I will prove to you all that the rumor is a lie!" Mr. Ikkumi had about enough and slammed his hand on the desk to get everyone to quiet down. "Now (Y/N) will you go sit down so I can finish with the lesson. Also I will be needing to speak with you after class" he said. You went to sit down and of course your seat was in the back. You took out your materials and waited for Mr. Ikkumi to speak again so you could take notes. Mr. Ikkumi continued his lecture about Ancient Arabia.

Several hours later, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. You decided to eat your bento outside on the roof top. That's where all the nerds and otakus hung out and you found their conversations rather interesting. You sat on the ground and started unpacking the bento. It was three layers. The meats were on top, the rice and vegetables were in the middle and the omelette was on the bottom. Your mouth started to water because the food looked delicious and it smelled so good. You blessed the food then started to chow down. "My brothers are such great cooks!" you thought to yourself as you stuffed your face with food. You were picky about the vegetables so you did not eat them but you inhaled everything else. After you finished you decided to eavesdrop on the group of otakus.

"Hey, hey. Itaru did you see the new anime that came out called magi the labyrinth of magic?" the guy said.

"Yes I have. I really like how it's based off of Arabian culture." Itaru said.

"Hey isn't that the topic we were discussing in history class today" you accidentally blurted out.

They turned and looked at you weirdly then went back to talking. You felt a bit embarrassed and headed back to class after packing up your bento box. You wondered if there was really another world out there like the rumor has it. It would have been fun to live as a fantasy character like in the animes you have watched. To escape the daily life of being humiliated, having to go to school and be scolded at would be wonderful. Everyone had returned to class and the lecture had resumed for a few more hours until the bell rang signifying school was over for today. You got up and stretched then headed to 's office. You entered his office and saw he had a disappointing expression on his face. His arms were crossed and he looked at the chair. You knew what that meant and sat down in the chair.

"You do well in class and I know you are a good student but arriving late to class everyday is unacceptable. You need to keep track of time and go to bed earlier. I know how you high schoolers love to stay up late but arriving late is a disruption to the class. I have already called your brothers and they are going to correct this situation. If this happens again you will get suspended" he lectured. You felt ashamed and guilty after that. The teacher had finally had it with you arriving late and now you are actually getting punished for it. "I am deeply sorry it wont happen anymore" you managed to say while bowing. "It better not. You may go now" Mr. Ikkumi replied. You let out a sigh and left the office. You were on your way to get your regular shoes and put away your indoor shoes in your locker. You looked out the window and noticed the storm clouds approaching. You thought maybe you should prove to the others that all those rumors were just crap to scare people. You rushed home before it started raining and thundering.

"I'm home" you said quietly.

"Welcome home" your brothers said in sync.

"So how was school?" Sato asked with an already know what happened look on his face.

"I have to go get my homework done" you said changing the subject. You were about to leave to go upstairs but Sizo went and picked you up and sat you down on the couch. "Changing the subject won't do you any good. So lets get to the point. Starting tomorrow you are moving into the dormitory. We already packed some of your stuff. Make sure to pack up the rest." Sizo said. You felt furious. They did not even give you a chance to explain and they did this without your permission. "What if there's no tomorrow" you said under your breathe. Then a strike of lightning hit the top of the house and that scared the daylights out of you but you did not faint.

"Well that was unexpected. I am amazed we still have power after that" Sato said. Sato turned on the T.V. and put it on the weather channel.

"Tonight there will be a severe thunderstorm until 6:00 am in the morning. Some areas have already had cloud to ground lightning strikes. Please keep away from windows at all time. Due to the amount of rain and hail we advise you to stay off the roads. Now back to you Hitami."

You couldn't wait till midnight to see if the rumor was true or not. You wanted to go on an exciting adventure and not have to deal with the drama of life. You wanted to have powers like those in anime but that was not possible in the world you were in right now. You were lost in the train of thought until Sato said dinner was ready.

"I guess this is the last time we get to eat meals together since you're sending me to the dormitory" you said trying to send them on the guilt trip but sadly it did not work. Sizo just laughed. "You are such a drama queen. You're allowed to come home on weekends and especially holidays" he said. You and Sizo set the table and Sato prepared the food. You all sat at the table and blessed the food. Then ate till you were full.

It was now 8:00 pm and it was still storming outside. You could hear the wind howling while you were doing your homework and studying. After you were done studying you decided to watch anime on the T.V. and the show that was playing was magi. It was a rather interesting show because parts of the animation was based off of what you recently learned at school. The art style, culture, and story was very captivating. You were thinking this would be the place you would like to go to begin your adventure but you knew it was not possible until you fell asleep with the television on. The clock finally struck midnight and you were awoken by three booms which was the lightning hitting the house. A few minutes after a creepy image appeared on the T.V screen and thats when you felt as if something was pulling you in. You could feel something grab your legs and pull you with immense force towards the T.V. You cried for help but your brothers did not hear you. Once they were asleep even the sound of a nuclear missile being launched from next to them couldn't wake them up. You could not hold onto the bed any longer and was sucked into the T.V. Everything went black, your mind went blank. It almost felt like eternity. Then you felt a warm presence surround you. You heard someone's voice call out to you. You finally mustered up enough strength to open your eyes. As slowly open your eyes you could see butterfly looking creatures floating about and in front of you was a giant blue head. You weren't afraid though because you believed it was another weird dream.

"He….Hello?" you finally said to the giant blue head. Though it looked like he was in more shock than you were. You continued "Um...Where am I? Who are you? Is this really a dream? why are there so many butterflies here? Where's your body?!" you said demanding for answers. He finally spoke after becoming familiar with the language you were using. "I am Ugo. I live here but part of me lives elsewhere." he said. You just kneeled there and kept silent.

"Before I finish your questions, I want to ask you a few questions of my own. How did you get here? Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is (Fake/N) and I have no clue how I got here. I still suspect it could have been a black hole in the time continuum that brought me here." you lied.

"...Interesting theory you came up with. Ok. I will answer your questions. First off those are not butterflies. Those are souls called Rukh. They were once human but when they die their soul return to the soul stream. As for this place you need not to worry about this place. You need to know about the new world you will be living in from now on." he said. Your jaw dropped.. "Wait what?! Living here? You….you're joking right? haha.. It's just a dream right? I'm just having a long dream...My brothers will wake me up soon right?" you said with tears streaming down your face.

"No this is not a dream and I am not sure if you could ever go back to where you came from. Since even I do not know how you really got here." Ugo said with a calm voice. You wondered if you would ever see you brothers again. Knowing that this was not a dream but reality put you in a state of panic. "(F/N) there is nothing to be afraid of. I do believe that you will see your brothers again someday but not right now." Ugo said to calm you down. You wiped your tears and build up your courage again. "Sorry about that. It just happened so fast. I did not even get to say goodbye but I am ready now to start a new journey. Please tell me more about this world." you said. Ugo began to explain to you about the world you were in. He told you about the nations of this world and the many powerful people. He told you about the evil in this world and about Al- Thamen. He told you that the rest must be discovered by yourself. Many weeks went by, Ugo had taught you everything he wanted you to know about this world. Now it was time for your departure into the new world not as a human but as a Magi. Thus the fifth Magi had been born.

 **To be continued (for real this time)**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Balbadd

Chapter 2: Welcome to Balbadd, Stranger Danger, Trouble Maker

Five hours before Ugo sent you to the new world.

"Ah before I send you on your journey, I have to tell you some other things. You see since you came from a totally different world, I am giving you a new form so you can fit in. Though you are going to have to learn the language they speak on your own. It may be tough but after a few years you will fit right in. I also may tamper with your memory." Ugo informed.

You let out a gasp "Learn a new language?! Seriously, it was hard enough learning Japanese and English combined. Hold it ...tamper with my memory? Why?" you said a bit furious.

"Why you say. Well you hold knowledge that this world isn't ready for yet and it would be far easier if you forgot your past life and start anew. Don't worry I won't mess with the memories of your brothers. Also, this may change your personality a lot." Ugo addressed.

You sighed then held your head up and looked at Ugo "Well it is what it is. Might as well get this over with. Besides during the journey I bet I will get my memories back and who knows I might have fun here" you concluded.

"It's time to go" Ugo said.

Ugo blew a gust of wind that was mixed with the Passiflora flower which put you into a deep deep sleep. As you were sleeping Ugo made the changes to your body and modified it to look like a fifteen year old. He then rearranged your memories and made sure not to tamper with any memories of your brothers. "That should do it" Ugo said then teleported you away. Which happened to be midway up in the air.

You opened your eyes slowly. It took you about 40 seconds to realize you were falling. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" you screamed as you fluttered your arms like a butterfly desperately trying to land safely. Luckily there was a forest full of trees underneath you that stopped you from taking serious damage. You landed on a tree then fell safely into a bush full of thorns. "DAAAAAAAAAMN ITTTTTT" you howled in pain as you rolled out the thorn bush. You laid there for a few seconds picking the thorns out of your naked body. You noticed that your wounds you got healed really quickly.

"He could have at least put clothes on me" you thought.

After resting, you got up to explore the area. You went up hills, down hills, through thick bushes and this time none was covered in thorns and you were surrounded by many trees. You just kept walking until you smelled the salty sea which was the same smell back in the other world but much fresher. You raced to the direction of the smell which was at the top of a hill. The trees became less dense and you could see what looked like a city. "Finally, I found civilization!" you said throwing your hands up into the air with joy. Then you heard an ARGH! and froze. You slowly turned your head around and saw three people. A midget with blue hair, Some masculine macho man with purple hair dressed up all ratchet, and a red headed girl with red eyes. You could not help but burst out laughing. "HaHa! Nice my first encounter with people is with a bunch of weirdos. Great, just great." you said holding your stomach. They just looked at you oddly. The red headed girl was shielding her eyes.

"Another naked guy?!" the blue headed guy said in another language.

"Grrrawr! I have had enough with the naked guys today" the redhead said and got into a fighting stance. Then she started charging towards you full of the fighting spirit. You stopped laughing and began running away. "Are you kidding me?!" you yelled running for your life. You were chased until you lost her in a huge crowd of people in the city. You also found clothes that looked like what a thief would wear to put on. They weren't the best but they would have to do.

"So not cool. Ever since I got here I have been injured, clothless, and chased by psychopaths. I guess Magi's aren't so cool. The only difference is that we're able to see these rukh things" you complained.

Your stomach began to growl

"I suppose I still need to eat. Great, and I do not even have money. Desperate times call for desperate measures." you said with a grin slowly appearing on your face. You searched for a shop that was selling food but it was kind of hard since the Fog Troupe and a very selfish king was on the land making life difficult for the citizens. You went to go take a break before searching again. You were sitting by the water way and decided to see what you looked like through the reflection of the water. You had medium length white hair and red and silver cat eyes. You were 5"2' and looked like a very childish boy.

"Oh hell no. Maybe I should have told him what I wanted to look like. So this is the reason everyone has been staring at me strangely" you assumed.

Everyone staring at you was all in your head you were just worrying about that psychopathic redhead coming after you again. The sun was starting the set and you grew hungrier. You spotted a crowd of people near a huge gate crying and they seemed to be begging by the sound of their voices. The guards were trying to keep them away by pushing them back with full force. That kind of pissed you off and the fact that you were hungry made it worse. Beyond the gate was a palace and on that balcony was the most greedy and ugly king you have ever laid eyes on. He was eating the most expensive feast in front of all those starving people. You watched as he greedily stuffed his fat cheeks with mouthwatering chicken. You could smell how great the food was. All you knew was that he was rich and greedy and that made you angry because you were out here and starving like the rest. There was a great fog approaching and made it hard to see anything. The guards and the citizens started to struggle with sight but you could see just clearly and took this opportunity to sneak into the palace. You heard the guards yelling though you did not understand why. Somehow you made it over the wall through all this chaos and snuck into the palace. It was well lit inside and everything was covered in gold and silver. It smelled like a thanksgiving feast inside there. You saw that the guards were running to the entrance leaving the inside vulnerable.

"They are making this very easy. Anyways I must find the kitchen" you thought. You used your strong sense of smell to bring you right to the food. The kitchen was empty and there were some dishes still unserved. You did not wait to see if anyone was coming you just started eating till your hearts content.

"D...De..Delicoussssssssss!" you cried. You were finally full of goodness and decided to give that rich guy a fist to the face. You made it out of the kitchen unnoticed but you could hear the cook and the servers complaining in the background. You did not need to know the language you knew they wanted to know who ate all those servings. You kept high alert as you made it to a set of stairs that was leading to that greedy king. You ran up the stairs but since you were barefoot it was easy for you to run up the stairs silently without making one sound. You followed the smell of food the lead to the balcony. What was funny is the king was still eating while the guards were heavily guarding the gate from Fog Troupe. You just casually walked up to the king. Who had noticed your presence and stopped eating.

"HEY HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? GUARDS GET RID OF THIS LOW CLASS SCOUNDREL!" he yelled at the top of his lungs with food flying out of his mouth. Before the guards could catch you. You charged at the king and wrapped your arm around his neck and started choking him. You did not understand anything they were saying but you knew they would stop if you threatened this rich man's life. The guards put their staffs and spears down.

"You must be part of the fog troupe!" the hostage managed to get out. You just sighed and punched the king hard into the head knocking him out cold. Then you threw him to the guards. You saw someone else rush to him and figured it could be his brother just taller and skinnier.

"How dare you hurt the king. Ki..Kill him!" the brother of the fat and short king said. You jumped on to the edge of the balcony and looked at the guards slowly making there way to you with their weapons.

"Are you all stupid serving a lame guy like this. I mean look at that thing. He look like . You should be serving me not some stupid rich boy who can't even take a blow to the head" you said and started to laugh.

You began to twirl around. The rukh started to gather around you and gave you a vast amount of power. You spread your arms and jumped back off the balcony. This time you did not fall like last time you were floating in the air. You believed that the rukh could help you get away and it did. You successfully escaped leaving the guards astonished. Some members of the fog troupe witnessed what happened and now they were searching for you. You landed east away from the palace and there happened to be an abandoned house there. So you went in, sat in a wooden chair and fell asleep with your head against the wall. You were dreaming soundly until you were woken up by two bandits who tied you up and brought you to the troupe hide out.

To Be Continued…...


	3. Chapter 3: Joining the Fog Troupe

Chapter 3: Joining the Fog Troupe, So much Drama! Your stupid plan.

As the bandits carried you away, you wondered if they worked for the guards of that rich man or they were just regular bandits. You did not bother to fight back since you were still exhausted from the previous event and after that you knew you had some sort of magical powers that you have not fully mastered yet. The bandits finally came to a stop and threw you on the ground in front of what looked like their leaders.

"Untie him now" the blonde guy commanded. The bandits untied you and ripped the tape from your mouth.

"Well that was a rude awakening. I was having a rather nice dream. Then I was awoken by these baboons" you said while rubbing your mouth. They just stared at you for awhile and observed you silently before they started speaking to one another.

"It seems he does not speak our language. How do you plan on communicating with him Alibaba?" the dreadlocks guy said. Alibaba thought for a moment and came up with something very quickly. He grabbed a stick and started doodling stuff into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kassim questioned.

"Since he does not understand our language, he has to at least understand the language of art" Alibaba said.

You looked frustrated because it was really annoying not to understand a word they were saying. You just watched as Alibaba continued to draw out the situation. You noticed that one of the figures kind of looked like you and then a figure that looked like the fat king. It seems he was trying to get you to team up with them. You got up and took the stick from Alibaba and started drawing. It was a picture of you forcing the fat king to surrender and you shaking hands with the two leaders of the Fog Troupe.

"It looks like we have came to agreement. Tonight we strike once more!" Alibaba said. The thieves started chanting and prepared to move out. You noticed that fog started to spread again and everyone had quickly left.

"What mess have I got myself into this time? I guess I should follow them" you sighed. Then left with them as well. You decided to keep your distance to see what was going. You saw that these thieves were stealing from the rich and giving to the poor.

"Am I in robinhood? Nah can't be" you thought. There last stop was a mansion but sadly it was being guarded by some powerful people. The thieves charging for the mansion were immediately stopped by what looked to be an assassin. A few minutes later, the assassin was stopped by the leaders of the Fog Troupe.

You walked up to them and stood behind them like the others to see what would happen up close. Then more pests showed up. It was the red headed girl who chased after you yesterday morning. She also took out some of the thieves and she almost hit you until Kassim used his dark magic to hold her down. Morgiana looked at all the thieves with a glare as she was being held down by the dark magic. Then Aladdin appeared on the roof and played his flute and summoned a massive headless blue giant. At that moment you knew who that body belonged to. You got the wrong idea that Aladdin had stolen Ugo's body and was using him as a war weapon of mass destruction.

"Kid you got some nerve taking something that does not belong to you. Ugo don't worry I will get what belongs to you back." you growled.

You crossed your arms against your chest and spread your legs in a combat position. Then you began to gather large quantities of rukh. The ground began to shake and it was becoming colder than it was before. Ice shards began to form around you and pieces of the ground began to rise. They started to swirl against each other very fast and began to take shape of a giant Ice golem. You had just unconsciously used your magic to summon a creature you had imagine. You jumped on the golem's head and ordered it to attack Aladdin. You thought you had full control of it but sadly you did not and the golem went on a rampage. It injured many others before it finally went to attack Aladdin.

"Oh Shit that certainly was not supposed to happen. I only meant to attack him" you said pointing at the blue headed boy hoping they would understand. You were now floating in the air while watching the golem attempt to smash Aladdin but then it was stopped by Ugo. The golem crumbled after Ugo touched it.

"Ugo why are helping this guy?! Isn't he the one who took your body away from you to use you like some tool for war!" you argued. You could hear Ugo speaking to you in your mind. You closed your eyes to concentrate on the voice.

"Aladdin is not an enemy. He is another magi just like you and a precious friend. I am just protecting him and giving him help once in a while. So please stop attacking him." Ugo said in a serious voice. You opened your eyes again and looked at Aladdin. He looked confused as to what just happened.

"Sorry." you said before flying away at full speed.

After you had left. The Fog Troupe had went back to base after Alibaba revealed himself to Aladdin. Aladdin was devastated. Morgiana went to kidnap Alibaba to hear his explanation. You happened to be resting on the roof of the hotel they were at and saw Morgiana throw Alibaba through the window.

"Now what? There is so much drama going on I can't keep track of it. Who are the bad guys who are the good guys?" you thought. You heard them speaking but there was no point in eavesdropping if you did not understand them. You just fell asleep for a few hours. Then you were awoken by a loud explosion! You jumped to see that part of the roof was gone and saw the group of thieves. Some had already invaded the hotel and it seems they were not only there to get Alibaba back but to also capture Sinbad.

"I should get out of here while I still can." you thought but since you were part cat you were curious to see what would happen next. So you stayed and watch from afar.

A few minutes later the fighting began. You saw as the redheaded guy go charging through the thieves like the hulk.

"Strike!" you yelled and you fist pumped the air. Now it looked like the leader of the Fog Troupe was going to duel that purple-headed guy.

"Hmmm should I go and save the day?...Naw I am better off sneaking into the king's palace." you thought. This gave you a silly idea. You began to laugh and disappeared into the night. You headed for the palace again. Your idea this time was to sneak into the palace, tie the king up and lock him up in the dungeon. Then you would use your magic to transform into him and cause even more drama.

Once again you made it to the palace and successfully snuck in again. You found the king's bedroom and him sleeping in it. The king was snoring very loudly and was drooling a lot. You could see his pillow was almost soaked and that made you cringe. You acted quickly. You began tying up the sleeping king especially his mouth. You finally stopped tying the king up when he looked like a mummy with only his nose poking out so he could breathe because you did not want to kill him. You had to dodge by many guards to make it to the dungeon. It was very troublesome but you finally made it without getting caught. (New Title unlocked: The Mischievous MagiNeko.)

"I will be leaving you here until someone finds you."

The king was squirming and making silly noises. You chuckled then locked the door behind you and left to go back to the king's bedroom but first you had to transform into the stubby king. You gather up some rukh then imagined that you were the stubby king. Your body began to change, you became shorter and fatter, and your head became big and round. You had a feeling that tomorrow would be a very bizarre day. You wondered how you were going to make it through the day if you did not know the language. An evil grin appeared on your face.

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun! Let's make the king look like an even bigger fool in front of his people. Heheheheheh" you said to yourself. You made your way back to the king's room and fell asleep on the floor. You certainly were not going sleep in that nasty covered in drool bed. A few hours later, the sun began to rise. The servants came to wake you up and get you ready for breakfast. They cleaned you up then dressed you in expensive looking clothes. Then they took you down to breakfast. You saw at the table was a huge feast. Every type of meat you could think of was on that table, there was also a lot of sweet looking pastries on the table. Your eyes widened.

"Maybe it isn't so bad being a king" you thought until the king's brother came and sat down and began speaking to you. You just began stuffing your face so you did not have to talk back.

"Ahbmad. I hope you have not forgotten that today. Sinbad is going to negotiate with you about the Fog troupe and the trade with Sindria" Sahbmad said. You just nodded and kept eating till you were stuffed. After breakfast you just followed Sahbmad around like a lost puppy.

"Brother you have been acting very strangely lately. Is it because of what that kid did to you? You haven't talked much ever since he knocked you out." -Sahbmad. You just nodded again.

"I guess I will have to do the talking today for you then."-Sahbmad. Again you just nodded.

You two finally made your way to the throne room where several guards were gathered for the negotiation. Then Sinbad and Alibaba arrived.

"Sinbad have you taken care of the Fog Troupe yet and what is with the huge crowd outside. Are you trying to start something?"- Sahbmad. You sat there in the chair and began doing silly things.

"Is there something wrong with the….?"- Sinbad. You just let out a huge fart cutting Sinbad off. Then you laughed.

"My deepest apologizes, the king has not been himself ever since that brat snuck into the palace and knocked him out."- Sahbmad

"Can you give us detail what this brat may have looked like?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes. At first we thought he was part of your Fog Troupe but it seems he acts on his own accord. Another thing he does not seem to human. He had eyes of a wild cat and…"-Sahbmad. You interrupted again by letting out a belch that echoed throughout the palace. Alibaba glared at you.

"Look we did not come here to solve the king's personal issues. We came here so Alibaba could settle things with you!"-Sinbad reminded. Alibaba took a step closer to the throne and began to speak.

"Brother please hear me out. I know that I am responsible for many things. It was my fault the royal treasury was robbed and our …"-Alibaba. You fell asleep and interrupted Alibaba with loud snoring which was starting piss Alibaba off. Sahbmad tapped your shoulder so you would wake up.

"Look brother your people are starving and If you promise me that you will give up being a king I will promise to disband the Fog Troupe!"- Alibaba demanded. You just stared at Alibaba with your beaded eyes then shook your hand in a dramatic way which in their terms meant guards take him away. The guards began to circle Alibaba.

"Please it is a promise!"- Alibaba. Alibaba was struggling with the guards to knock some sense into his brother Abhmad-(you in transformation). You jump up on the throne and turned your back to Alibaba and began shaking your booty.

"Nyan Nyan Nyannnn Nyan." you said mockingly.

"CURSE YOU!... and you call yourself a king!" Alibaba shouted as he struggled even more with the guards that were trying to kick him out. You sat back down and just grinned.

"Ohhh this is getting good.. Can't believe they haven't seen through my transformation yet." you thought.

A few minutes later the banker walks in.

"Oho..Now what's going on here?" -Banker

"Welcome back" Sahbmad said. Then a few more minutes later. Some guy with long black hair enters. You saw that he was surrounded by black and pure Rukh. He ran up to that Sinbad guy. You could not tell if he was happy to see him or pissed.

"OHH if it isn't the stupid king! Why are you here? Are you trying to get in my way again?"- Judal said.

"Judal why are you here?"- Sinbad.

"I am here behalf of the Kou Empire. I am their Priest now and….."-Judal. You had walked down from the throne and started yanking on Judal's long hair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing fatty? Let go of my hair." You just kept playing with his hair like a ball of yarn and ended up wrapping yourself in Judal's hair. Judal noticed that a lot of rukh was around you. Sahbmad came running up to you and started pulling you away from Judal's hair.

"Brother have you gone mad!? Do you even realize the mess you are causing?!"- Sahbmad

"NYAAAAAAAAAN" you hissed and started clawing at Sahbmad causing him to fall backwards. Judal had-had enough of you pulling on his hair and picked you up by the shirt.

"You're not the king are you?"-Judal said.

A guard came running into the throne room with the real king.

"That king is an imposter! I found the real king locked up inside the dungeon while on guard duty!"- said the guard.

A big cloud of smoke started to surround you and then you were reverted back to your original form. You just scratched your head and smiled innocently. The real king pointed at you.

"You insolent fool! You dare lock me inside such a horrendous place and try to take my identity and not only that you knocked me out and sabotaged my food! Guards seize this brat!" The guards quickly surrounded you and forced you onto your knees. You let out a sigh then closed your eyes and concentrated on gathering Rukh. Judal noticed the Rukh gathering around you.

"Hey kid are you a….."-Judal said but could not finish his sentence. A flash of light appeared throughout the whole palace and when it subsided you had disappeared. The sound of people yelling could be heard from the Palace.

"I know him! I know that guy. He was part of the Fog Troupe until that incident with Aladdin! He suddenly disappeared after that. I think he might be a magi but he knows nothing about this world. He can't even understand us" said Alibaba.

"Let's leave this matter aside for later. Right now we need to focus on the issue in Balbadd"-Sinbad said though he looked a bit concerned now.

"A new born magi huh? You don't look so well Sinbad. Does it trouble you that there's four magi on the loose now?" Judal said.

"Four magi?" Sinbad questioned.

You have successfully escaped the palace and you headed towards the slums.

To be Continued….

DX


	4. Chapter 4: Where did our brother go!

Chapter 4: Where Oh Where did Our Little Brother Go?!

After you left the palace and headed towards the slums you could see the massive crowd of angry citizens. Everyone was making their way to the palace in mobs. You could also sense that something big was going on and you pretending to be king actually made it worse. You decided to get off of Balbadd as soon as possible but that was going to be a problem. You used too much Magio so you couldn't fly around anymore and there were no ships at the docks right now except for one which was heavily guarded. No one dared travel to Balbadd during the crisis they were having. You made it back to the dense forest where you had first landed and decided it was a nice place to rest and restore your energy. You hid yourself around the dense forest and fell into a deep slumber against a large tree.

Meanwhile back in Yokoharu, the storm had finally come to an end and dawn was approaching. The twins were still sleeping like logs until the alarm finally went off. It was as if they had been put under a sleeping spell because they did not even wake up once during the storm. Luckily for them the house did not catch fire when lightning struck the top of the roof.

Sizo slowly got out of bed and opened the blinds of his room. Sato on the other hand had already left the room to go make breakfast. Today he was cooking a traditional Japanese breakfast which consisted of white rice, Miso soup, fried eggs, Sardines and Octopus sausage. He was also preparing today's bento boxes as well. Little did they know that their brother had suddenly vanished until Sizo went to go wake (Y/N) up.

"(Y/N) it's time to wake up~" Sizo said as he barged into your room. Then he pauses to look around and noticed something was a little strange. Your bed was a mess and you weren't in it. The covers were pulled right off and the T.V was left on and making that annoying static sound. Sizo walked closer to the bed and reached for the T.V remote to shut the T.V off. He looked under your bed and in the closet in case you were hiding in those locations but there was no luck in finding you. Sizo tosses the remote onto your bed then rushes to Sato as fast as he could.

"Satoooo kunnnnn!" Sizo said in a loud voice which startled Sato a bit causing the fork he was cooking with to slip from his hand and drop onto the ground. Sato turns to Sizo with an irritated look on his face.

"Yelling so early in the morning…. What is the matter with you?" Sato asked while furrowing his brow.

"It's... It's (Y/N) is nowhere to be found! I have searched everywhere in the house and could not find him." Sizo said then itched the back of his scalp frantically. "You don't think he ran away do you? I mean he was pretty upset when we told him we were sending him to live on school grounds." Sizo added.

Sato just stared at him for awhile then turned around to turn off the stove. "It's a possibility he could have already left for school. I'll call the school to find out. There is nothing to get so worked up over our little brother would never run away from us." Sato said in a calmly fashion. Sato grabbed his cellphone that had been charging next to the living room sofa outlet and started dialing in the number.

"Ah Hello, this is Sato and I am calling to know if (Y/N) has reached school," Sato said after someone picked up.

"Let me go check with the other faculty," said Mr. Ikkumi. (The sound of chatter could be heard in the background from Sato's point of view.)

"No I am sorry Sato san no one has seen him around. Did something happen?" Mr. Ikkumi asked but Sato had already hung up after hearing that he was not there.

"Hello, Sato san? Hello? Sato…." Ikkumi said until he realized that the line was cut.

Sato had hung up. He stared at the phone for a moment before looking to Sizo with a plain look on his face.

"So what did they say. Is (Y/N) there?!" Sizo asked.

Sato was quiet for a moment. He was very irritated of the current situation right now.

"No he is not there but we must not panic yet. I am sure we will find him or he will come back soon. Even if he did run away he could not have gone far without being noticed by our neighbors." Sato said as he put his phone in his pocket.

"I hope you're right brother." Sizo muttered while gripping his hair.

The two brothers took time off of work to search for their missing younger brother. They first started asking some of the neighbors who were walking about and the answers were the same. They did not see anyone come out the house the night of the storm. Nor did they see anyone come out their house early this morning. The two then started asking students that went to his school. They knew nothing of his whereabouts. Some of the students did mention something about a curse that was placed upon the house they were living in but Sato and Sizo took it for a joke and went to search around some more till night fall came.

That night as they got home there was someone waiting at the front of the door. She looked like she had came all the way from Akihabara by how she was dressed. She had on what looked like one of those lolita dresses. It was colored in black and red. She also wore a hat and a pair of gloves that corresponded to her dress. To the side of her was shoulder bag that also matched. As the two approached the house she would bow to them with a smile on her face. She had a nice light tan to her skin and her eyes were black as the midnight sky when there was no moon shining and her hair was a nice dark brown that came down to her back.

"Greetings you two" the young looking female replied.

"Who are you? I have not seen anyone like you here before" Sizo said pointing at her.

"Oh how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Azriel Von Kaiser. You can just call me Aki." she said with another polite bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aki. I'm Sato and this is my twin brother Sizo. Now will you please explain what brings you at this hour?" Sato asked.

"Hmmmmmmmm~ Well I heard someone from this household has gone missing. What if I told you that I knew where they have disappeared to?" Aki said with a gleam in her eyes.

"I don't think we should trust her nichan. Something about her makes me feel uneasy.." Sizo whispered quietly to Sato.

Sato looked a Sizo for a moment then at Aki. He was thinking hard about his decision he was going to make. She said she knew where their brother went but he also had an uneasy feeling about this. Sato walks up to the house door and opens it.

"Come in, I will make some tea for all of us while you tell us what you know." he said calmly then walked in and took off his shoes. The other two followed, Sizo was behind Aki trying to keep his cool. Sato filled the kettle with water, turned it on and once it started making the whistling noise he turned it off. He then filled each cup with hot water and prepared the tea. Sizo and Aki had walked over by the sofa. Aki took her seat while Sizo kept standing and eyeing her like once every three seconds.

"How come you keep glancing at me? Have you fallen for me gehe~" Aki teased.

Sizo shook his head and looked away shivering. That laugh was a bit creepy.

"Aww I was just teasing you boy." she said then Sato came with the cups of tea in his hand. He placed them on the coffee table then sat across from the woman

Sizo's eyes twitch and once the tea was placed down he grabbed for his and started taking little sips. He was trying to avoid speaking with her any further.

"So, don't you have something to tell us?" Sato said. Aki turned her attention to Sato now.

"Where do I begin, where do I begin?" Aki said.

"Just start from the beginning." Sato said as he folded his arms.

"Okay~, I'll make this quick and easy. You see there was a curse placed on this house 15 years ago." Aki said. The twins gasped in synced when she said that.

"Are you just wasting our time with some cheesy curse story?" Sizo blurted out.

Aki furrowed a brow. "I have you know it that curses are real. Please let me continue without interruptions" she said. Sato glanced at his brother and gave him the be quiet look.

"As I was saying this house is cursed. It is said if a person has their T.V on during a thunderstorm at precisely midnight they will be sucked into another dimension!" Aki said with a spooky tone. "Oh come now, don't look at me with such a face." Aki said while looking a Sizo who was glaring at her.

"So you're telling me our brother got warped to a different dimension? How do you even know all this?" Sato asked playing along.

"Well...haha funny thing is I was the one who placed the curse on this house and I'm actually a witch. I just forgot to remove it. Didn't think anyone else would move in here." Aki said while twirling a strand of her hair with one finger.

Sizo slammed his tea cup down on the coffee table then looked at Aki with sudden rage "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! THAT'S THE MOST BULLSHIT STORY I HAVE EVER HEARD. Clearly! YOU SPEND HALF OF YOUR TIME AT AKIHABARA TRYING TO LOOK ALL CUTE THEN YOU GO HOME AND WATCH SOME ANIME PROBABLY FULL OF MAGICAL BULLSHIT AND THEN YOU GO AND MIX IT UP WITH REALITY!" Sizo yelled clearly not pleased that this lolita could be wasting their precious time.

"Sizo that's enough and don't use such vulgar language towards our guest. It's too late for all this noise" Sato said then looked to Aki who was a little frightened at the sudden yelling.

"You're just going to take her bullshit?" Sizo mumbled.

"Sizo..what did I just say….?"

"Sorry Sato nichan" Sizo replied looking away.

Sato looks at Aki again "I agree with my brother on this one. I can't come to believe anything that you have just told us. Witches are just a fairy tale," Sato said.

Aki immediately stood up after the two thought she was a faker. "Fine! If you don't believe me then I will show you and then you can get off my case for being fake." Aki said looking at the both of them a little frustrated. She then reached for the bag she carried with her and began rummaging around in it until she pulled out what looked like a wooden baton. After that she moved from the living room area to a more open space and then dropped the baton. Before it could hit the floor it suddenly transformed into a broom. Aki then went and mounted on it and began to float. "See! I wasn't lying." Aki said cockily.

The twins looked at Aki for a long moment then Sizo got up.

"I'm calling the witch hunters now…."Sizo said in a half dead tone.

Aki stretches her hand out "Noooo!" she cried and then hopped off the broom. "I can get your brother back" she said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Sato said.

Sizo stops grabbing for the phone now and looks at Aki.

"If you take me to the area the incident occurred I can bring him back,"Aki said with confidence.

Sato got up now "Very well then, let's see what your magic can do." he said then led her to your bedroom. When they entered the room still looked the same. The covers were pull up off the bed and the T.V was shut off now.

Aki could sense a strong magical force coming from the T.V. The portal had already closed but magic was still leaking out.

"This can't be good...the magic is leaking out." Aki said very concerned. She was close by the T.V examining it while Sato stood by the bed watching and Sizo was waiting outside the bedroom door.

"...What happens when the magic leaks?" Sato asked.

"The worst case scenario is an explosion that could destroy the whole house, but don't worry all I have to do is absorb the waste magic and seal it" Aki said and began chanting a spell. The spell only took 5 minutes. After Aki got rid of the leakage she started casting another spell to try and get the portal open again but in the midst of the spell the T.V just crumbles.

Sato stood there in shock and Sizo was peaking in when the TV crumbled.

"That can't be good!" Sizo said as he walked in now.

Aki stood there for a while just looking at the bits of debris left behind. Then she held her head down in disappointment.

"Hahaha...I forgot about one thing, I made it so if anyone else tried to use the same portal the whole thing would collapse including the T.V used to open the portal. The only thing we can do now is wait for your brother to complete his journey in that world," Aki said and then let out a sigh, she knew what was coming next.

Sizo looked at Aki with a frown on his face. "You are the most stupid witch I have ever met. What the hell gave you the idea of putting a curse on this house?!" he asked furiously.

Aki was quiet for a moment. "It's a long story you wouldn't understand," she murmured.

Sato looked at Aki now. "A long story? Then shorten it. I need to know why our brother is now caught in your mess," he said in a serious tone.

Aki lets out another sigh "Well..this happened long ago when I was living here. I was young and very careless at the time. I had an older brother and we had many fights. At first they were just little pranks that gradually got more crazy. This lasted until I went and learned forbidden magic. I was getting tired of my brother's pranks and I casted the forbidden spell while he was sleeping. He was never seen from again is what I'd say but he came back not the same but as a different person. He currently is the headmaster for Astriel Academy which is a place where gifted students go to learn magic. I found out later that the real purpose of the curse was to rehabilitate troublesome siblings or get rid of them for awhile. Anyways after my brother came back he told me about the place he was thrown into. It was an elite magic school that punished anyone who did the wrong things like pranks and stuff to other students. He ended up becoming more mature and since then we haven't gotten into another fight," she said. "When I heard about the missing boy in this neighborhood I felt really bad. I was supposed to undo the curse after my brother came back but I ended up helping out at the school and I became a teacher. It was the only thing I could think of to atone of my sin" she said

The twins listened quietly as Aki went on. Sizo really wanted to give Aki a nice beating but as long Sato was with him he couldn't lift a finger on the girl. They both wondered how long you would be stuck in that other world. Weeks later they decided to join Astriel Academy in hopes to learn magic to bring you back.

To be continued.


End file.
